Con te partirò
by SombreIdiot
Summary: Spamano / SpUk 1936, la guerre espagnole débute et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale se rapproche. Lors d'un déménagement,Spain trouve un livre emprisonnant ses actes de l'Ancien temps, amour, pouvoir, promesse, que de choses qu'il a perdu. Cette redécouverte pourrait le changer à jamais. Pendant ce temps, Romano devra faire face à la menace de quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné..
1. Prologue

14 septembre 1943

* * *

La vie est une pute.

Une phrase semblant bateau pour le commun des mortels. Une phrase trop souvent utilisée pour décrire une mauvaise journée ou une période assez sombre mais temporaire de notre vie. Elle a été tant utilisée que les vrais miséreux n'osent plus la prononcer tant elle fait perdre toute crédibilité à la personne damnée par le destin.

Mais comment décrire une vie, où tu n'as jamais eu ton mot à dire ? Une vie où tout tes actes t'ont été dictés et ce depuis ta création. Une vie où des personnes de confiance n'étaient proches de toi que pour enfoncer le couteau plus profondément dans ton dos. Et quand tu penses que cet enfer est terminé et que tu penses enfin pouvoir passer le reste de cette vie à savourer et apprécier ses rares et magnifiques aspects, cette garce te rappelle au front pour te prouver qu'elle n'est pas là pour te faire de cadeaux. Elle veut simplement que tu souffres et ce jusqu'à la mort qu'elle t'entraîne à rencontrer.

Si ça ce n'était pas un comportement de sombre catin, Romano ne savait pas comment décrire sa vie. Réfléchissant du haut de son balcon, habillé d'un pyjama des plus ridicules, un ensemble vert sapin en matière " pilou pilou " ornés de petites tomates brodées à la main que Romano s'amusait à toucher, trouvant la sensation des fils cousus côte à côte sans aucun espace entre eux drôle et apaisante. Le minuscule balcon laissait très peu de place pour plus d'une personne. Pour ne pas être dérangé lors de sa pause cigarette, Romano envahissait encore plus l'espace en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la rembarde pour pouvoir se pencher, ses jambes et son derrière occupant désormais le rare espace encore disponible. Ce balcon du troisième étage était composé d'une simple barre horizontale de fer noire branlante sous le poids du jeune homme, accompagné de quelques colonnes toutes aussi fines. La majorité des fenêtres du Palazzo Zuccari étaients équipées de ce style de protection, Romano avait cependant choisi le seul balcon tremblant de la bâtisse uniquement car il donnait la meilleure vue d'ensemble sur la somptueuse Trinita dei Monti, la place parfaite pour en finir devant un public romain pour qui la mort sans la volonté de Dieu est pêché. Ainsi installé sur un endroit pouvant causer sa perte certaine, le jeune Italien pouvait déverser sa fumée toxique dans le ciel de la belle Ville Eternelle sans être interrompu.

A un détail près.

La porte-fenêtre, que Romano avait préalablement fermé en prenant soin de tirer le rideau pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser apparaître le responsable de l'accoutrement ridicule du jeune homme. L'homme, qui venait de faire son apparition, ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant d'examiner la position de Romano et ce dans les moindre détails : jambes volontairement écartées par l'Italien pour ne laisser aucun espace et pour être plus à l'aise dans sa position, dos courbé et un fessier bien à la vue et totalement à la merci de quiconque s'en approchait. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina alors sur ses lèvres avant que ses yeux ne viennent rencontrer ceux du fumeur :

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Ta gueule Spain, c'est pas le moment !

\- A t'entendre ce n'est jamais le moment !

\- Dans ma situation tu peux comprendre que je pense à autre chose qu'à plaisanter ou même à baiser avec toi.

\- Je sais bien Roma, c'était une mauvaise blague. Mais.. pourrais-tu au moins rentrer? Il fait froid dehors, il ne faudrait pas que ton état s'aggrave d'avantage.

\- Tss, même ma seule source de bonheur, je n'y ai plus le droit, décidément.

Romano était un gros fumeur, Spain le savait plus que quiconque et les récents évènements n'avaient fait qu'aggraver cette addiction.

L'italien écrasa avec agacement sa cigarette sur le balcon avant de finalement se retourner, s'adossant au balcon pour faire face à Spain. Son regard rempli de peine trahissait le sourire rassurant qu'il essayait de donner à l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait encore confiance. Spain connaissait mieux Romano que l'Italien ne se connaissait lui même. Peu importe les réactions du jeune home, l'Espagnol pouvait les comprendre et y remédier.

\- Je vois que tu apprécies ton nouveau pyjama.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, t'étais tellement fier de ta création. T'aurais pleuré pendant trois jours si j'avais refusé de le mettre.. Et puis il n'est pas si désagréable à porter.

Romano rougit légèrement après sa réplique en admirant la matière qu'il touchait entre son index et son pouce. Ce vêtement crée et fabriqué par Spain portait encore l'odeur de toutes ses nuits blanches passées à le fabriquer, il pouvait distinguer les endroits où le châtain avait particulièrement pêté les plombs, des petits fils qui dépassaient au niveau des aisselles ainsi qu'une goutte de café sur le cordon du pantalon. Des petits défauts que Romano ne pouvait reprocher à l'Espagnol qui avait fait de son mieux pour faire rire son ami. Il ne lui avouera jamais qu'il avait lâché une petite larme, une fois à l'abri des regards, en voyant la tenue terminée.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Maintenant rent..

\- Spain ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

\- Romano ?

\- Je t'appelle Madrido peut être connard ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres des deux hommes. Spain reprit rapidement son sérieux, toussant pour clarifier sa voix.

\- Désolé, Italy Romano ! corrigea t-il avant de tendre sa main vers l'Italien.

Spain n'eut pas le temps de tendre son bras en entier que le plus jeune lui fonça dessus, collant si fort son visage contre le torse de l'Espagnol que ce dernier put deviner un mince sourire sur le visage de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. Il répondit aussitôt à son embrassade, entourant son dos de ses bras protecteurs tel un ange protégeant un innocent avec ses grandes ailes.

Les deux restèrent alors un long moment dans les bras de l'autre, incapable de se décoller, comme s'ils savaient que ce moment privilégié était probablement leur dernier.

\- Spain Madrido ?

\- Oui Italy Romano ? répondit-il avec son éternel air amusé.

\- Quand je partirai, dis à mon petit con de frère de l'avoir sa putain de vie heureuse.

Un air plus grave traversa le visage de Spain pour finalement s'y installer définitivement. Le jeune homme ne préférait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, trop de larmes avaient déjà coulé lorsque lui et d'autres proches avaient appris la nouvelle. Il préférait envisager le futur de façon plus optimiste afin de ne pas penser au pire avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive. Il plaqua alors la tête de Romano contre son torse, pour l'empêcher à tout prix de voir son regard noir, une expression que Romano n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et que Spain ne souhaitait pas qu'il revoit de si tôt.

\- Evidemment qu'il va l'avoir sa putain de vie heureuse, avec nous tous et surtout avec toi. Juste après notre grand tour du monde que je t'ai promis pour après la guerre. Tu te souviens de cette chanson ?

\- Hum.. Con.. te partiro. Paesi che non ho mai..veduto e vissuto con te !

Une voix faible émana des lèvres de Romano, la voix de casserole habituelle du jeune romain avait laissé place à une petite voix cristalline parfois cassée dû à la faiblesse du jeune homme et sa consommation abusive de tabac. La chanson dont les paroles étaient pourtant pleines d'espoir et de rêves d'aventure s'était transformé en chanson remplie de tristesse et sonnant comme un adieu lorsqu'elle était chanté par le châtain.

\- .. No, no, non esistono più.

Romano arrêta alors net de chanter pour finalement rire contre Spain, un rire nerveux masquant le désespoir du jeune homme qui ne pouvait cacher ses larmes venant tremper la chemise de son ami.

\- Des pays qui n'existent plus.. Quelle belle ironie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Ciao ! Vous, petites âmes hétaliennes, vous êtes paumés bien comme il faut pour tomber sur ma fic !

Con te partiro m'a été inspiré par la chanson d'Andrea Bocelli.. ce qui devait être un oneshot s'est transformé en gros bordel que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler. La fiction est noté M mais pas spécialement pour le sexe, elle l'est en particulier à cause des thèmes abordés ( mort, manipulation, dépression etc )

Comme la fiction est dans un contexte où les personnages sont vraiment les nations, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire d'erreurs historiques mais si jamais vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à faire vos Jean-Histoire dans les reviews, c'est fait pour ça

Fusosososo à tous


	2. Chapter 1

17 Juillet 1936

\- Rappelle toi bien que tu me dois trois services pour ta saloperie de déménagement.

\- Promis Roma, je te préparerais trois tonnes de churros si tu le souhaites même.

\- Tss.. t'as plutôt intérêt ouais.

Spain et le jeune râleur Italien se trouvaient enfin devant la fameuse porte, raison de leur venue. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche dans cet immense labyrinthe qu'était le palais de Spain, les deux hommes étaient venus débarrasser le grenier de ce dernier afin de protéger le plus d'objets précieux après l'annonce du putsch militaire. Spain savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que la ville ne se retrouve assiégée, il préférait éloigner ses précieux souvenirs en prévision de cette futur période qui s'annonçait bien sombre.

\- Tu peux pas avoir un palais comme tout le monde ? C'est une mini ville que t'as là connard.

\- Tu exagères toujours Roma, allez entre donc !

En ouvrant la porte, un menaçant nuage de poussière presque fantômatique s'échappa de la pièce abandonnée depuis probablement des décennies. Romano se mit aussitôt à couvert au plus proche du sol, le dos voûté et la tête collée au carrelage bouillant en ce mois de juillet, protégeant ses yeux et sa bouche de l'épaisse et immonde fumée qui vint attaquer les deux hommes..

Comme une sorte d'avertissement.

Spain imita Romano, se recroquevillant contre le sol pour éviter toute intrusion du nuage toxique dans son corps. Ils restèrent un moment contre le carrelage sur lequel on pouvait facilement faire cuire des gambas. Le nuage s'était finalement dispersé et Spain émergea peu à peu pour respirer un air à nouveau respirable. Romano était toujours dans sa position, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que ses poumons étaient enfin hors de danger.

\- Romano tu ressembles vraiment à une tortue dans cette position.

\- Ta gueule, c'est quoi cette façon de nettoyer, tes années en tant que Boss en carton t'ont pas appris à faire le ménage correctement ?

\- C'était censé être ton boulot Roman..

\- Aaaah l'air est enfin pur, ça fait du bien ! S'exclama alors Romano en se levant et s'étirant d'un coup comme pour éviter la réplique de Spain.

\- Toi alors.. s'exaspéra l'espagnol en éclatant de rire. Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- On devrait aller prendre des balais, on va en avoir besoin pour nettoyer ta négligance.

\- Romano.. tu vas faire le ménage ?

\- Tu crois que je vais trimballer des boîtes poussièreuses jusqu'en bas ? Entre, on va déjà tirer les rideaux pour constater l'étendu des dégats.

Spain se contenta d'acquiescer tout en soliloquant " Tu as tellement changé Romano. "

Romano était entré dans la salle, Spain le suivait de près. Il s'agissait de la salle la plus reculée du dernier étage du Palacio Reale. Un grenier immense entièrement rempli des vestiges de l'ancien temps. Cependant, Romano ne pouvait les distinguer que s'il pouvait y voir quelque chose dans cette pièce sombre, traversée par un seul rayon de lumière crée par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Putain où sont les fenêtres déj..

Romano se mit à tousser violemment, une quantité inimaginable de poussière régnait dans la pièce, rendant la respiration très difficile. Romano protégea alors son nez et sa bouche en les recouvrant par son débardeur. Romano se lança à l'aveugle à la recherche de ces satanées fenêtres, se heurtant de nombreuses fois à des boîtes ou des coins de table, provoquant de vives douleurs aux orteils du jeune homme que les chaussures de cuir bien minces ne protégeaient pas du quelconque choc.

\- Ca fera une excuse pour qu'il fasse le boulot tout seul ce gros con. grommela t-il dans sa barbe avec un grand sentiment de colère qu'il se forçait à cacher.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose Romano ?

\- Rien, rien, j'ai dis que t'étais un gros con !

Spain éclata de rire, face à la remarque de l'Italien. Il ne se sentait pas forcément vexé, " gros con " n'était pas une insulte méchante dans le vocabulaire du volcan sur pattes. Mais éclater de rire dans une salle remplie de poussière ?

Mauvaise idée.

Spain fut prit par une très violente toux incontrôlable. Trouver son souffle sous tout cet amas de saleté était alors mission impossible. Il manquait presque de s'étouffer et se retrouva obligé de se rendre dans le couloir pour calmer tout ça.

\- Meurs pas tout de suite s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Romano finit enfin par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il devinait être des rideaux. Il saisit les deux bouts de tissus avec force pour les tirer afin de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Mauvaise idée.

Alors que la lumière du jour venait enfin envahir la pièce délabrée qui n'avait plus connu les rayons du soleil depuis des lustres, elle fut de nouveau recouverte par la pénombre, ou c'est plutôt Romano qui fut recouvert par les lourds morceaux de tissus, venus l'ensevelir après son mouvement de gros bourrin. A terre, dans l'obscurité et prisonnier des rideaux de Satan, Romano avait promis de ne pas s'énerver. Il s'était dit mille fois avant d'arriver chez son ami " Ca va être une période difficile, ne le frappe pas, ça va être une période difficile ne le frappe pas ".

Trop difficile.

\- Spain, bordel je te hais connard !

Hurla t-il à pleins poumons. Son cri fut à moitié étouffé par le tissu dans lequel Romano se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais fut assez puissant pour arriver aux oreilles de Spain, à l'entrée de la pièce où il récupérait peu à peu de sa toux. Il fonça tête baissée, tel un taureau dans l'arène pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec.. une sorte de chenille de velours potelée rouge bordeaux, gesticulant de partout en hurlant à la mort.. ou alors il criait toutes les insultes italiennes de son répertoire, cela revenait au même.

\- Roma enfin, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver fourré là dedans ?

Spain se précipita vers l'Italien pour enfin le libérer de sa prison de matière. Spain éclata de rire quand la première chose qui émergea des rideaux fut la boucle de Romano qu'il s'amusait à faire rouler entre son index et son pouce.

Mais il avait oublié qu'après la boucle venait la tête de Romano.

Spain se sentit alors comme projeté loin du rideau, une vive douleur envahit sa poitrine avant de venir s'installer sur son postérieur après un atterissage au sol non des plus plaisants. Cet atterissage fut suivi par celui de Romano après son coup de boule légendaire, sa tête ne put se décoller du torse de l'espagnol et son corps accompagna celui de Spain dans sa chute, venant accentuer la douleur du jeune homme.

\- Non seulement j'ai failli crever ensevelli sous tes saloperies de rideaux toxiques et en plus tu touches ma boucle ! T'as vraiment envie que j'éradique ton existence de cette foutue planète.

\- Désolé Romano, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ta boucle était toute mignonne à sortir des rideaux pendant que ta tête était encore à l'intérieur.

Spain lui sortit alors son éternel rire, innocent, naïf, celui qui faisait passer Spain pour un adorable adulte resté enfant alors qu'en réalité il avait été probablement l'être le plus sanguinaire que cette planète ait porté.

Après ce petit moment d'affolement, les deux hommes se rendirent enfin compte de la position dans lesquels ils étaient. Spain couché sur le sol avec le corps de Romano, qu'il avait tenté de protéger pendant la chute, dans ses bras. Un sentiment d'apaisement se dessina sur le visage de l'Espagnol, cela faisait des décennies que Romano n'avait pas été contre lui.

\- Il est bientôt 13h, alors je dis SIESTAAA ! s'exclama Spain, serrant un peu plus le châtain contre son torse.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Répliqua aussitôt l'Italien en se levant d'un bond. Il est déjà hors de question que je dorme contre toi et surtout sur le sol d'une pièce aussi immonde. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer cette pièce avec moi ! Presto !

Romano aida alors Spain à se relever, ce dernier arborait toujours son habituelle tête de crétin heureux.

\- Tu as raison ! Finissons en vitesse, je veux pouvoir dormir sur ce sol contre mon Roma avant la fin de la journée.

\- Tss.. quel abruti ! Va m'ouvrir tout ces rideaux, qu'on y voit plus clair, je m'occupe d'empiler les boîtes là bas pour faire plus de place.

Une fois baignée par la douce lueur du soleil de Madrid, le grenier du Palacio Reale s'accordait bien avec la grandeur du bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce tout en longueur sous les toits du Palais tout récent, seulement 2 siècles. De nombreuses fenêtres arpentaient les murs du dépotoir. Elles étaient recouvertes d'épais rideaux de velours que Spain prenait soin d'étirer délicatement contrairement à son ami, afin d'apporter le plus de lumière possible à la pièce pour ranger et débarrasser plus facilement. Tout ce que l'Italien et l'Espagnol touchaient faisait virevolter la poussière, le velours avait perdu de sa belle couleur bordeaux chatoyante à cause de l'épaisse couche d'immondices qui recouvrait cette noble matière. Les fenêtres n'étaient pas en reste. Plusieurs particules de poussière maline avaient réussi à se faufiler derrière les rideaux pour venir recouvrir les vastes plaques de verre, rendant la lumière pénétrant dans la pièce beaucoup moins éclatante. Une fois toutes les fenêtres découvertes, le constat était sans appel : la saleté était devenue reine de ce grenier. Les rayons de lumières rendaient visibles les grains invisibles à l'oeil nu qui dansaient dans l'air ambiant. Le doigt de Romano laissait une trace lorsqu'il glissait le long d'une boîte et le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à voir, passant son temps à se frotter les yeux à cause de la saleté qui venait se loger dans ces derniers.

\- Spain, ouvre toutes les fenêtres et bande toi les yeux. Il semblerait que ce que tu vas voir va te plaire !

\- Si ça va me plaire, compte sur moi pour garder les yeux grands ouverts Roma !

Romano soupira face à l'attitude toujours enjouée de Spain. Il pouvait lui arriver les pires attrocités sur Terre, ce con continuera de sourire comme un enfant attendant le Père Noël. Cette attitude exaspérait et attendrissait le châtain en même temps.

Il sortit alors de la pièce pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir afin de chercher un peu de matériel. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour le ménage étant enfant. Mais depuis qu'il a enfin son propre chez soi il y a un peu moins de cent ans, il a dû apprendre à gérer son logis seul et le ménage était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui. Il est bien connu que sous la contrainte ou l'urgence, les Italiens sont les plus doués et passionnés dans ce qu'ils font. Ils ne sont bon à rien le reste du temps que par flemmardise. Romano trouva rapidement le placard avec tout les outils nécessaires. Il s'arma de deux de chaque puis d'une sorte de chariot contenant déjà deux balais, deux torchons et un seau pour y déposer sa marchandise avant de s'élancer dans le couloir pour rejoindre son ami. A l'abri des regards, le jeune homme retrouva un instant son esprit de grand gamin et sauta sur le chariot en marche pour pour se laisser porter par l'engin lancé à toute vitesse. Un moment d'euphorie rapidement gâché par une paire d'yeux qui se mit à le fixer. Pris de surprise, Romano lâcha son moyen de locomotion, tombant sur le dos pendant que l'engin en métal finit sa course dans les mains d'un espagnol qui courut ensuite vers l'italien.

\- Tu vas bien Romano ? Rien de cassé ?

\- A part ma dignité..

\- Oh ne dis pas ça ! Tu étais à croquer, comme une tomate bien mûre.

Spain se posta devant son ancien laquais, lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Romano croisa un court instant le regard de Spain avant de tourner la tête, saisissant avec force l'aide que son ami lui apportait.

\- Tss.. Quel casse-pied tu fais.

Spain releva le corps de Romano avec la force d'un seul bras, la tête du châtain venant se réfugier contre le torse de l'Espagnol. Romano mit un moment avant de se dégager cette fois. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais la présence et l'aide de Spain lui était précieuse. Même ses plaisanteries étaient capables de lui déverrouiller un sourire, un sourire intérieur et bien caché sous son masque de gars jamais content certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

\- Allez viens là ! On a encore du boulot à faire.

Romano se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami pour enfin se diriger vers le grenier avec le chariot. Cet idiot ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que sa main n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher celle de Spain qui arborait un magnifique sourire niais en suivant le plus jeune.

Romano équipa alors Spain puis lui-même de tout l'attirail de guerre. Lunette de protection, masque à gaz, torchons et balais, les deux hommes étaient prêts pour nettoyer ce grenier avant la fin de la journée : du moins c'est l'objectif que l'italien s'était donné et était prêt à y mettre tout son coeur, aussi maladroit qu'il soit.

\- Tu sais, des lunettes de chimie et un masque en tissu auraient largement suffit pour cette épreuve, tu n'avais pas besoin de fouiller dans mon coffre militaire.. s'exclama Spain à la fois confus vis à vis de leur tenues mais aussi amusé par l'attitude passionnée de Romano d'habitude si fainéant.

\- J'avais la flemme de descendre au rez-de chaussée pour fouiller dans ton local ménage.

L'image de Romano adorable et motivé s'effaça aussi vite de l'esprit de Spain qu'elle n'était apparu.

Le grand ménage débuta enfin, une fois les fenêtres ouvertes et nettoyées par Spain, la pièce avait enfin la luminosité qu'elle méritait. De grande décorations arpantaients les murs ainsi que le grand plafond qui semblaient s'être figé dans le temps. Malgré les deux siècles sans beaucoup d'entretien, les bustes de femmes dénudées en plâtre qui décoraient les angles étaient toujours en place, intacts, sans aucune fissure. Hormis un fin voile de poussière, les peintures murales étaient toujours aussi belles, Une couleur principale décoraient les murs, le bleu, un bleu assez particulier qu'était le bleu de France, ni trop clair ni trop foncée, se rapprochant un peu du bleu roi si apprécié par France, qui l'eut cru ?

L'ami de Spain l'avait en effet aidé lors de la construction de ce nouveau palais après l'incendie de l'Alcázar. La patte française se retrouvait également dans l'ensemble du palais, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Les Bourbons ayant succédé aux Habsbourg sur le trône espagnol, les décorations à outrance et autres caractéristiques baroque étaient au rendez-vous. Ccependant la blancheur immaculée des murs donnait au palais un air beaucoup moins massif et beaucoup plus.. sacrée. Le soleil épouvantable de juillet reflétait tant la couleur pure des murs que Romano pensait avoir franchi les portes du Paradis. Puis Spain est apparu dans son champ de vision. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que luxe et perfection. France était si heureux de cette relation avec Spain qu'il a voulu célébrer cette alliance en grandes pompes. Excepté dans une seule pièce. Celle dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient actuellement, Spain avait insisté avec son ami, cette pièce devait conserver l'aura de l'Alcazar. Cette pièce allait conserver ses trésors du passé, ils devaient rester dans le même environnement. Comme pour rendre hommage aux trésors qui n'ont pas pu être conservé.

Spain et Romano nettoyaient au fur et à mesure, on pouvait enfin apercevoir le parquet ainsi que les tapis. Spain s'occupait de débarasser certains cartons pour libérer l'espace pendant que Romano nettoyait chaque parcelle de la pièce et des reliques de Spain. Cette obsession pour la propreté de la pièce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il était devenu maniaque depuis son indépendance mais la plupart des souvenirs ainsi que l'aura de la pièce lui rappelaient l'époque où il habitait avec Spain. Des siècles pas toujours roses mais c'est ce qui a permit aux deux hommes de se comprendre et ainsi de mieux se tolérer. Si aujourd'hui Romano et Spain sont capable de rire ensemble et de se rendre un simple service comme un déménagement, c'est bien grâce à cette évolution et cela rendait aussi Romano bien nostalgique. En nettoyant tout ces souvenirs il aide à leur conservation, ce que Spain a bien trop négligé.

\- Certains coffres ont l'air d'être assez abîmés. Tu peux jeter un oeil dans certains pour vérifier si leur contenu est un peu près intact ?

\- Oui chef ! s'exclama Spain en ouvrant le premier coffre venu.

Romano finit par le rejoindre, épuisé par le ménage, il était assez curieux de regarder le contenu de tout les coffres.

\- Hum, je crois que ce coffre c'est.. ce qu'on a pu récupérer dans la bibliothèque. Surtout des livres. Il n'y a pas grand chose, on a préféré protéger les toiles et les tapisseries.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans l'inconscient collectif, l'écriture n'est toujours pas considéré comme un art et une des plus grandes aides pour la conservation de notre Histoire.

Beaucoup des livres étaient à moitié brûlé. Spain n'était peut être pas le plus futé mais il était un grand passionné de lecture. Les histoires d'aventures et d'amour particulièrement. Après tout il était le pays de la " Pasion ". Il était le seul crétin a avoir grimpé jusqu'au dernier étage de la bâtisse en feu pour sauver ce qu'il pouvait. Un seul livre cependant semblait en meilleur état que les autres. Romano le sortit de la pile de livres carbonisés et distingua que ce livre malgré les siècles et ses conditions de conservation était encore en " assez bon état " il ne partait pas en poussière quand on le touchait au moins. Ce livre n'était pas dans la même bibliothèque que les autres, vu son état il faisait partie des premières choses à avoir été sauvé de l'incendie. Il doit beaucoup tenir à Spain.

\- Spain ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Wow tu l'as retrouvé ? Je me demandais où j'avais bien pu le ranger.

Le visage de l'espagnol s'éclaircit d'un coup et ses grands yeux émeraudes brillaient tellement que le soleil faisait pâle en face d'eux. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'Italien afin d'admirer de plus près le bouquin.

\- Mon ancien journal de bord. Il regroupe beaucoup de grands souvenirs.

\- Tu peux juste m'expliquer le titre ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas " Les incroyables aventures du génial Spain " ? C'est Prussia qui m'a aidé.

\- Non tu crois ? ironisa Romano en tapotant une phrase en plus petit, bien dissimulé sur la couverture en cuir " mais toujours moins que le génial Prussia "

Les deux amis éclatèrent alors de rire, Romano le déposa dans un endroit sûr. Ils s'étaient promis de le feuilleter ensemble une fois la besogne terminée. Cependant ce journal ne les fera pas toujours sourire, Spain ayant quelque peu oublié son contenu, certaines parties pourraient ne pas le laisser indifférent.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de Con te Partiro, une petite situation d'entraide entre les deux amis Spain et Romano pour commencer. Ne vous fiez pas aux deux premiers chapitres, ils auront l'air tout choupinoupinet mais chaque bonne chose arrive à qui sait attendre petites sadiques ~

Passez une agréable journée dans le magnifique monde d'Hetalia (.. ou pas )


	3. Chapter 2

**17 juillet 1936**

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que les deux hommes avaient commencé à nettoyer ce fameux grenier, renommé " Antre du Démon Poussière " par Romano qui s'était donné pour mission de détruire ce démon sous les yeux attendris de Spain.

Il n'avait pas vu Romano agir et sourire ainsi depuis des années. En même temps depuis l'indépendance des Italies et leur unification, les rares interactions de Spain et Romano étaient durant les meetings internationaux où l'Italien se forçait de rester courtois et sérieux, sauf lorsque son frangin et un certain allemand étaient dans les parages. Romano ne se sentait pas à l'aise lorsqu'il riait en public et être auprès de Spain n'aidait pas. Leurs emplois du temps étaient surchargés pendant ces réunions, les occasions de parler d'autre chose que du boulot étaient rares mais au fur et à mesure des années, bloqués dans cette grande salle entourés par des centaines de pays, Romano et Spain parvenaient à profiter de chaque moment à deux. Ils étaient toujours assis côte à côte afin de pouvoir discuter lorsqu'une dispute générale éclatait, souvent provoquée par le trio légendaire, America, England et France. Dans les couloirs entre deux réunions, sauf lorsque les deux crétins de meilleurs amis de Spain venait prendre l'espagnol en otage pour faire on ne sait quelle crasse au pays de leur choix, ils étaient toujours ensemble et en rentrant dans leurs pays respectifs, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour éloigner ce moment fatidique où leurs routes devaient se séparer. Les deux avaient beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, en particulier Romano, mais ils étaient meilleurs amis, entièrement dépendant de l'autre, Spain était la seule personne qui pouvait voir Romano sous son vrai jour et inversement même si d'un côté, Romano n'aimait pas montrer qu'il pouvait redevenir un gamin heureux le temps d'un instant et Spain n'aimait pas montrer son impuissance et son inquiétude envers certains problèmes.

Ce déménagement fut comme une bénédiction pour Spain, bientôt en proie à une guerre qui ne s'annonçait pas des plus courtes, il avait bien besoin d'un dernier moment de bonheur avec son meilleur ami, un moment à rigoler, de discuter de tout et de rien dans leur petit monde, dans cette pièce figée dans le temps. Quand la pièce fut enfin plus propre qu'un sou neuf, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le parquet étincelant, contemplant leur petit miracle.

\- Quand tu te décides à bosser tu peux vraiment faire des merveilles Romano !

\- Vu l'état de cette pièce, c'était pas une volonté de la nettoyer, c'était une nécessité ouais. Dès que ta gueguerre se termine tu me feras le plaisir d'être mon serviteur pendant deux siècles minimum. répliqua le jeune homme plein de fierté en s'étirant contre le sol.

\- Bien entendu, c'est la moindre des choses mais pour le moment..

Prenant Romano par surprise, Spain l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire rouler jusqu'à lui, le forçant ainsi à se poser contre son torse.

\- Qu'est ce que..

\- Je vais enfin l'avoir ma siesta avec mon cher Romaa ! dit Spain remplit de joie en caressant tel un chat la chevelure de l'Italien qui bizarrement ne se débatait pas tant que ça.

\- Je veux bien rester contre toi mais tu as intérêt à tout de suite lâcher mes cheveux si tu veux pas que je te balance par la fenêtre.

\- Bien bien ! Je t'ai dans mes bras c'est le principal !

Spain lâcha les cheveux de Romano pour se contenter d'entourer le corps de l'Italien de ses bras. Romano ne disait rien, sans doute trop gêné d'avoir accepté cette position ridicule : dormir sur le sol contre Spain. Il parvint néanmoins à se retourner, son dos désormais posé contre le torse de son ami, et examina la pièce désormais vide, ne restant que les peintures et sculptures fixées aux murs. Une toile attirait particulièrement l'oeil curieux du jeune homme.

Cette toile occupait une grande partie d'un des murs. Elle représentait un panoramique de Madrid coloré de diverses nuances maronnées comme une photographie sepia. Au beau milieu de la toile, un bâtiment se distinguait clairement entre les champs et la forêt qui faisait penser à n'importe quel patelin d'Andalousie de nos jours. Il était là L'Alcazar Royal, le fameux palais que Romano avait toujours connu du temps où il vivait avec Spain. Il était immense, bien plus que celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient allongés en ce moment. Sa couleur assez banale, sa forme élancée et sa place assez ridicule dans l'imposante toile qui mettait plus en avant les paysages environnant du palais faisait croire qu'il était minuscule mais que nenni. Combien de foisRomano s'était perdu dans ses longs couloirs, en particulier la nuit où il se prenait tout les murs car l'éclairage était pitoyable ? Il en avait vécu des moments traumatisants dans cette grande bâtisse, mais voir cette toile lui rappelait également les bons moments, la culture des tomates durant des journées entières, la découverte des environs, l'élevage de taureaux, les longues courses poursuites dans les couloirs lorsque Spain touchait la boucle de Romano ou que Romano ne faisait pas correctement ses corvées.

Une première larme,

Puis deux, trois et rapidement les joues de l'Italien se retrouvèrent trempées par cette eau salée que le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps. Même en cachant son visage avec son bras, Spain le remarqua, il n'était pas très futé mais loin d'être aveugle.

\- Oy Roma ! ¿qué pasa?

\- Je crois que je deviens nostalgique.

\- Aww, cette peinture te rappelle le bon vieux temps avec ton cher et tendre Boss Spain ?

\- La ferme. Tu sais très bien qu'en tant que Boss tu étais pathétique.

Les quelques larmes de Romano s'arrêtèrent rapidement pour laisser place à un léger sourire de la part de l'Italien et que l'Espagnol lui rendit avec plaisir.

\- File moi ton bouquin bizarre, j'ai envie de le lire !

\- Oooh Roma veut une histoire avant de dormir !

\- Attention, ma tête est bien positionnée pour briser ta mâchoire crétin !

\- Bien bien !

Spain optempéra finalement, se forçant à se lever, il attrapa le livre qui se trouvait près des boîtes empilées dans le couloir. Il retrouva rapidement Romano pour se replacer correctement contre le jeune homme, enlaçant son torse avec tendresse. Le livre était vraiment lourd, Cela contenait presque 300 ans d'histoire. Ce journal était aussi grand que la tête de Romano, décoré et protégé par une épaisse couverture de cuir orné de divers messages stupides laissés par les deux autres membres du trio stupide dont Spain faisait partie. Romano commença à le feuilleter. Il ne se concentrait pas sur les extraits de journal de bord, ces derniers étaient écrits en espagnol et même en le parlant couramment, l'Italien n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à traduire tout en déchiffrant l'écriture illisible de Spain. Il était surtout fasciné par les dessins, peintures, croquis et autres gribouillages contenus à l'intérieur, tous de Spain. Certains étaient vraiment à couper le souffle, comme ceux qui représentaient les nombreux lieux que l'ancien pirate avait visité. On avait une plage paradisiaque par ici, le coup de crayon soigné donnait de la texture au moindre grain de sable, la mer était azur et étincelante, rien à voir avec la Méditerranée et les détails et couleurs apportés à ce Lambi donnait à Romano l'envie de l'extraire du livre tant il faisait vrai. Il y avait également une immense caraque par là, nommé La Santa Marià, Spain en était particulièrement nostalgique, cet imposant géant de bois aux grandes voiles déployées esclave de la bonne volonté de l'océan était le premier bateau l'ayant conduit au Nouveau Monde. Il restait bien d'autres paysages que Romano n'avait jamais vu autre part que dans les livres. Le jeune homme était fasciné par les voyages, en particulier les voyages en mer. Quand Spain avait fait de lui son laquais, la piraterie était encore très pratiquée et quand il rentrait de ses expéditions chargé de trésors de l'autre monde et d'histoires plus incroyables les unes que les autres, Romano avait grandit dans l'espoir de voir tout ça de ses propres yeux. Malheureusement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Même après son indépendance il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partir bien loin. Page après page, les dessins étaient de plus en plus magnifiques, un dessin cependant faisait tâche au milieu des autres. Des gribouillis grossiers, Romano avait beau tourner le livre dans tout les sens, il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un vieux sandwich ou d'une plage.

\- Bah Alors Spain on s'est laissé allé ?

\- C'est pas moi qui ai dessiné ce chef d'oeuvre malheureusement.

\- Déconne pas c'est ton écriture l... depuis quand tu parles italien d'ailleurs ? T'es pas fichu de dire Buongiorno sans prononcer tes un million de R imaginaires.

Sur un coin du dessin il était en effet écrit " Con te partiro ". Romano pointait bien cette écriture qui possédait d'ailleurs une faute d'orthographe, Spain avait écrit un J à la place du R.

\- Hey bien je t'assure que cette sublime plage des Caraibes qui ressemble plus à une plage des Iles Sandwich qu'aux belles côtes de Puerto Rico a été dessiné par un adorable petit italien.

\- C'est moi qui ait dessiné cette horreur ?

Romano savait que lui et le dessin faisait deux mais à ce point. C'était son frangin le petit prodige des arts après tout. Spain ressera doucement son étreinte contre Romano pour finalement déclarer ceci.

\- Tu m'en as tant parlé de ces paysages étant enfant. Tu trouvais toujours un moyen de te planquer dans une boîte de tomates pour essayer de rejoindre mon navire. Tu avais même essayé de te déguiser en pirate avec ta fausse moustache alors que tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois oranges.

\- Tu m'emmeneras ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand ta guerre à la con sera terminé.. Tu m'emmeneras voir Puerto Rico et d'autres endroits ?

Spain avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, Romano qui lui proposait de partir en voyage tout les deux. L'étreinte de l'espagnol contre le torse du plus jeune était si forte que Romano en devenu presque bleu.

\- Romano si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

\- LACHE MOI PUTAIN JE VAIS CREVER !

\- Oh désolé ! Spain lâcha d'un coup le corps de son ami, levant les mains en l'air, comme un enfant après une bétise pour faire croire son innocence.

\- T'es pas obligé de me lâcher, juste ne m'étouffe pas s'il te plaît !

Spain acquieça puis entoura de nouveau Romano de ses bras alors que les deux continuaient d'admirer ce gribouillis sans nom.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai écris " Con te partiro " ?

\- Hm ?

\- Enfant.. tu me disais aussi que tu voulais découvrir le monde que tu ne connaissais que grâce à mes histoires, mais tu disais vouloir voyager seul, sans moi. C'est pour ça que ta proposition m'a rendu si heureux. En écrivant " Con te partiro " cela signait une promesse, je te ferais découvrir les Caraïbes, l'Amérique latine, les, îles isolées mais paradisiaques, et ce tour du monde on le fera quand enfin nos nations ne seront plus confrontés aux guerres, pauvreté et autres conflits qui nous forcent à rester chez nous.

\- Avec ta guerre civile c'est sûr que je vais l'avoir mon tour du monde !

\- Romano !

\- Hum ?

\- Donne moi ta main ?

\- Pourquoi fa..

\- Je t'en supplie !

Romano leva les yeux au ciel en grognant, exaspéré par le comportement bien solennel de l'espagnol. Il finit par donner sa main à Spain en se retournant pour croiser le regard brillant de son ami. Celui-çi avait l'air sérieux pour une fois. Cela peut être considéré comme une qualité mais dans le cas de Spain, être sérieux était étroitement lié à un autre trait de sa personnalité que Romano redoutait. Romano eut un discret mouvement de recul une fois installé sur les genoux de Spain mais son regard ainsi que son visage plus étincelant que les murs de son palais ne laissaient nul doute, l'ancien Spain n'était plus.

\- !Por ti volaré !

Romano examina un instant son ami. Son exclamation sonnait presque comme une question, comme s'il attendait l'approbation de Romano avant d'être sûr de lui. Romano en a tant rêvé de ce tour du monde.

\- Tu sais.. je t'ai proposé ça car je sais que tu connais bien l'endroit. Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante plus que ça de voyager avec toi, j'ai juste besoin d'un guide.

\- Ah Romano ! toujours aussi adorable !

\- La ferme et continue de tourner les pages.

\- Si, Si !

La prochaine page contenait finalement un passage écrit capable d'intéresser les deux hommes.

\- Regarde Roma, c'est le réçit de quand tu es venu vivre chez moi.

\- " Le démon s'habille en toile de jute. " Raffiné comme titre, crétin !

\- Ah ah désolé, c'était mes sentiments du moment j'imagine, tu sais que maintenant je t'ad..

\- Zitto ! Je lis !

Malgré la réticence de Romano face au titre, il s'était empressé de commencer sa lecture d'un texte de presque vingt pages, l'arrivée de Romano dans sa vie avait visiblement inspiré l'espagnol à l'époque. Spain lisait alors par dessus l'épaule de l'Italien silencieux, concentré dans sa lecture.

Les minutes passèrent et les informations avec. L'ancien mariage entre Spain et Autriche, la façon dont il avait " refourgué " Romano à Spain, le premier mot de Spain face à l'horreur en face de lui " El Cuco ". Cela donnait un ensemble assez comique. Spain se souvint que la venue de Romano ne lui avait pas plu au début mais avec du recul, Autriche lui avait offert le plus beau des trésors, bien plus beau que les montagnes d'or et de bijoux qu'il avait amassé au fil de ses siècles de gloire. La main de Spain se mit inconsciemment à caresser les cheveux de Romano qui bizarrement ne réagissait pas tant que ça. Sa lecture devait vraiment le passionner. Spain continua de traverser les vagues de mots en jouant avec la chevelure de l'italien jusqu'à buter sur une phrase " Comment rendre ce déchet utile ? "

\- Je.. je parle de Romano ? Se dit Spain à lui-même.

Plus la lecture avançait plus il comprenait qu'il parlait bien de Romano " ce gamin est inutile ". " sans intérêt " " Je pourrais peut être m'en servir pour.. "

Spain referma sans un mot et sans geste brusque le livre. Non parce que son contenu ne l'avait pas énervé, au contraire. Le contenu l'avait choqué, Il n'eut même pas la force de tout lire. toute sa force était comme partit de son corps. tremblant, son bronzage de cultivateur de tomates était entièrement effacé, remplacé par un teint blafard. La canicule insoutenable espagnole ne pouvait rien changer, de longues et effroyables sueurs froides envahirent la peau du jeune homme et son sourire avait mit les voiles pour laisser la place à une expression d'épouvante et de dégoût.

\- Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'avais planqué ce livre de malheur..

Il tourna légèrement son regard vers le jeune homme dans ses bras. Pourquoi était-il si silencieux ?

\- Son visage doit être rouge de rage, si je croise son regard je peux dire adieu à mes régions vitales.

Prudemment, Spain inclina doucement son torse pour pouvoir faire face à Romano et le regard bouillonnant de l'entité la plus effrayante sur Terre. Son silence devenait bien trop inquiétant et pesant pour l'ignorer, comme ce moment de grand calme avant une catastrophe. Fermant les yeux afin de retarder le plus possible leur face à face, son coeur battait si fort que même le coup de boule qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre n'allait pas lui faire aussi mal. " Pitié Romano parle, je veux t'expliquer ! " Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez au Démon des Pouilles.. endormi.

\- Il dort ? Bon sang ! Quel idiot, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Ciao Ciao tout le monde !

Voilà donc le 2e chapitre de la fiction Con te Partiro, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié.

Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre tout les 3 semaines, étant en période d'examens, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous fournir des chapitres de qualité supérieure lol.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ensoleillé et de gros poutous sur vos joues ~


End file.
